Sex with cream
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble/ KyuSung / no summary -baca saja langsung/ NC


Title: **Sex with cream **

**Disclaimer: **the story is mine.!

**Warning **: Yaoi, NC sama sekali ga HOT, OOC, Alur kayak kereta api.

**Pairing** : KyuSung

A/N : terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, tapi saya hanya mengambil scene pas NC'nya saja!.

* * *

DLDR!  
^^ Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Di sebuah apartement terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk di dapur membuat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya.

"Pagi, baby" sapa Kyuhyun –namja yg memeluk namja manis tersebut.

"Pagi, Kyunnie" sahut Yesung –namja manis itu.

"Apa yg sedang kau buat baby?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat beberapa cream.

"Aku ingin membuat kue untukmu, Kyunnie" yesung kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membuat cream.

"Baby.. will you make it for me again?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius.

"Okey" Yesung kembali membuat cream,lalu mengaduknya hingga rata.

"Ahh.. kau tidak boleh mengambilnya Kyunnie." Protes Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mencolek creamnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan jaritelunjuknya –yg telah berisi cream ke bibir Yesung. Yesung yg mengerti maksud Kyuhyun pun membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan jari Kyuhyun masuk.

PLOP

Bunyi jari Kyuhyun yg telah keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"Ehmm.. rasanya enak" ucap Yesung sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yg melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku. dia terus memandang kearah bibir Yesung.

"Ba..Baby" Yesung menoleh. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu memegang dagu Yesung dan semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Slurp

Kyuhyun menjilat sisa cream yg ada di sekitar bibir Yesung. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Cup

Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Yesung.

"Kyu.. Kyunnieee" desah Yesung di sela ciuman mereka.

Duagh

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh yesung ke meja, dan membuat cream yg ada di tangan Yesung jatuh.

"ah.. creamnya" sesal Yesung ketika cream yg dia buat jatuh dan mengotori bajunya

"Ahh.. Apa yg kau lakukan Kyunnie?" ucap Yesung ketika Kyuhyun membuka celana yg digunakannya.

"Kau sudah tau apa yg aku inginkan Baby"

Blush

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat pipi Yesung bersemu merah. Kyuhyun melempar celana Yesung ke sembarang arah.

"Kau sangat manis, Baby" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup junior yesung yg masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam.

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja yg digunakan oleh Yesung. Dia melumuri tubuh Yesung dengan cream lalu menjilatnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Kyuhyun-ah ahh.." desah Yesung.

Kyuhyun semakin gencar menjilati tubuh Yesung.

"Ah.. Ahh" desah Yesung sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai membuka celana dalam Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil cream lalu melumuri junior Yesung.

"Hmm"

"Ahh.. aah.. aah" desahan Yesung semakin keras terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menjilat juniornya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan celananya. Dia segera membalik tubuh Yesung. Kembali Kyuhyun mengambil cream. Kini dia melumuri juniornya sendiri.

"Saranghae" desah Kyuhyun lalu mulai memasukkan juniornya ke hole Yesung dalam sekali hentakan.

Jleb

"Argh" teriak Yesung ketika dia merasakan panas dan perih di holenya.

Kyuhyun memijat junior Yesung untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Bergeraklah Kyu" ucapan dari Yesung sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Dia mulai menggenjot hole Yesung.

"Oohh..Ahhh.. aahhh.. Kyu-hyun ahhh" racau Yesung saat Kyuhyun terus saja menusuk holenya dengan tempo sedang, tangan Kyuhyun masih memijat junior Yesung.

"Ahhh.. Ba-by.. Kau.. ssangatt ketatt aahhh.." desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan hole Yesung yg mengapit rapat juniornya.

"Oooohh.. Kyu-hyunn ahhh thereee.. ahhh" racau Yesung saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun menusuk tepat dibagian yang sangat membuat ia merasa melayang kelangit.

"Kyu-hyun ahh.. mooreeehh.. aahhh..fas-teerrr.." desah Yesung semakin menggila.

"Yeah.. oooOOh.. Ba-by.. Aahhh"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat genjotannya, kocokannyapun semakin dia cepatkan mengikuti kecepatan juniornya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dirasa hole itu kembali menyempit, junior Yesung pun mulai berkedut.

"Aahhh.. Kyu-hyun ahhh keh-luh-aarrr..aarhhh.."

"Ber-samma Aahh.. Ba-by.. aahhh"

dan hanya membutuhkan sekali tusukan lagi, mereka akhirnya merasakan klimaks bersama-sama. Yesung memuntahkan spermanya ke meja dan membanjiri telapak tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun memasukkan cairannya masuk ke dalam hole Yesung.

Deru nafas mereka masih terdengar setelah aktifitas panas mereka. Kyuhyun yg lebih dulu bisa mengontrol nafasnya memeluk tubuh Yesung.

Dia cium bibir Yesung dengan lembut.

"Saranghaeyo, Sungie baby" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Kyaaa . Aku masih innocent .. masih innocent #bacamantra #plak xD

This fic for my dongsaeng Siput aka Putri

Mian kalau kurang HOT..

Kan eonni udah bilang, eonni masih innocent xD

Buat yg baca review please ^^


End file.
